El vals del caos
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU-One-shot] Odia sentirse así y ella lo sabía, quizás hubo más caídas que subidas en su relación, mas momentos malos que buenos pero…No importa. Él le estaba ofreciendo su mano, — ¿Quieres bailar, Harl?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del comic de Batman **no** me pertenecen, sino a **DC comics.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Posibles **AU-One-Shot.** Capaz haya algunos cambios en los personajes. The Joker x Harley Quinn. Inspirado con las canciones " _Only you"_ de _The Joker_ y también en la serie animada de _"The Batman"._

 **Summary:** _Odia sentirse así y ella lo sabía, quizás hubo más caídas que subidas en su relación, mas momentos malos que buenos pero…No importa. Él le estaba ofreciendo su mano,_ — ¿Quieres bailar, Harl?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El vals del caos.**

* * *

 _« ¿No te cansas de este juego?»_

Los _invitados_ estaban a su alrededor, cada uno le apuntaba con un arma. Esa risa maniática, hacia un gran eco por los pasillos del asilo Arkham; donde fue llamando la atención de otros prisioneros, vio cómo su pareja estaba apuntando a los _invitados de traje azul. —_ ¡Apártense de mi camino! —exclamo sin ni siquiera bajar el arma.

— _Harl, no seas cruel con los invitados—_ comento el sujeto apoyando la palma de su mano en el revolver. — _Ahora si me arrepiento de la mitad de las cosas que te hice, Ha-Ha-Ha—_ hablo quitando la mueca de su rostro.

— ¿Lo dice enserio, Mr.J? —pregunto con voz incrédula.

— _Pues claro que sí, cariño._ _—_ afirmaba con una voz acida e convincente. — _¡Música muchachos!_ _—_ señalaba a las cámaras de seguridad.

— _¡¿Muchachos?!_ _—_ repitieron los oficiales. Las luces fueron enfocadas a la pareja de locos, ella llevaba el uniforme de la policía mientras que, el prisionero tenía un traje anaranjado; una melodía hermosa e suave sonaba por todos los parlantes del asilo.

Tomándola por sorpresa le colocaba el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular, unas lágrimas rosaron por las mejillas del arlequín, un golpe tan fuerte le inundo de emoción a su maltratado corazón. — ¿Vals? —reconoció la suave melodía instrumental.

— _¿Quieres bailar, Harl?_ _—_ pregunto el Joker, ofreciendo su mano. Puede que odie sentirse así, ella lo sabía pero su relación se basaba en el vaivén: porque sabe que puede ser un retraso para sus planes pero a veces la necesitaba porque, ella era su inspiración para cada trampa, no solo era una distracción pero a veces si servía para algo, a pesar que no tenga tanta experiencia en el crimen…También, servía para despistar al murciélago o retenerlo mientras que se escapaba.

En el fondo, la necesitaba. La quería a su manera, una manera que solo el entendía y quizás, ella también.

— ¡Sí, Puddin!—respondió para abrazarlo con fuerza, el Joker levantándola ágilmente, fueron girando en si golpeando en las cabezas de cada policía. — _¡Wiii, Ha-Ha-Ha!_ _—_ sus risas lunáticas e macabras rebotaron en todo el lugar.

Los villanos quienes conocían a este par de locos, no querían ni siquiera oír sus risas. Estaban disgustados con esa pareja por todos los problemas que les habían causado en algún transcurso de sus vidas.

Puede que hayan tenido más caídas que subidas en su relación. Todo tenía lo bueno y lo malo, pero se sabía quién dañaba su amor, la dejaba a Harley en tercer lugar del corazón de su puddin y era nada menos que…

— ¡Batman! —exclamaron los muchachos del Joker. Esto no les interrumpió el baile a los lunáticos enamorados, todavía seguían golpeando a sus _invitados azules_ con cada paso que llevaba el ritmo del vals…

— _¡Oh! Batsy llegaste a nuestro compromiso, Ha-Ha-Ha—_ seguía tomándole de las manos a Harley.

—Puddin, otra vez llego tarde—comento el arlequín haciendo una mueca de disgusto. —Ni siquiera trajo un regalo, que malo.

— _Es un invitado no deseado, Ha-Ha-Ha—_ se burlaba el peliverde sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja. — _Lo siento, Batsy, estoy ocupado con otra cosa. Ha-Ha-Ha_ _—_ hablo al apuntarlo con el revolver.

— ¿Compromiso? —Repitió frunciendo el ceño, —Que mal chiste, ni lo creo Joker.

— _¡Pues no lo creas, Ha-Ha-Ha!_ _—_ comento al disparar, la bala le dio en el pecho del hombre murciélago, retrocedió girando unos centímetros hacia atrás, quedando algo aturdido por las vueltas.

— _¡Nos vemos, Batsy!_ _—_ exclamo el lunático huyendo de la mano de su pareja. Corriendo por cada zona del manicomio, apareciendo desapercibido en cada cámara de seguridad, sus risas juguetonas e maniáticas seguían causando un eco que, duro un par de minutos.

El caballero oscuro los perseguía guiándose por las risas. La música del vals seguía en pie y esto inspiraba en cada movimiento que hacían el Joker y Harley, tomados o no de la mano golpeaban a los oficiales e enfermeros del lugar y todo para llegar a la salida…

— _¡Ha-Ha-Ha, Harley, cariño debemos continuar sembrando el caos!_ _—_ Musito al verla de reojo, — _Todavía sirves para algo._ _—_ se dijo en su mente.

— ¡Lo sé, Mr. J! —asintió al ir tomando impulso para golpear a Batman mientras que, su pastelito le contra atacaba formando con su puño con un _gancho_ para elevarlo.

 _«Solo tú.»_

— _Ha-Ha-Ha…_

—M-Maldición. —dijo aturdido por el golpe. Se llevó su mano derecha hacia la cabeza, esto lo estaba irritando mucho.

— _¡Ha-Ha-Ha, te dejo una invitación a nuestra boda, Batsy!_ _—_ decía este al lanzarle par de sus dentaduras que tenían una risa juguetona, se movían de un lado a otro. — _¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidaba, son explosivas!_

— ¿Explosivas? —repitió percatado, agarrando una macana fue lanzando al aire a cada juguete había dejado el villano. — ¡Joker!

Las explosiones que se llevaba a cabo en el manicomio de Arkham, generaron un ambiente agradable para el príncipe payaso del crimen, su sonrisa fue interrumpida por un cálido beso que provenía de Harley Quinn; quería rechazarlo pero al pasar los minutos se fue aferrando a ella, obviamente la explosión lo tenía como un fondo acorde para ellos.

 _«Del odio al amor; el arlequín del odio y la arlequín del amor»_

Sucesivamente este caos se iba sembrando en _Gotham City,_ lo manifestaban acorde a su locura. Ambos tarareaban la melodía del vals, tomados de la mano e sosteniendo ciertas armas con las que había utilizado para interrumpir la _paz._ Tal vez la maltrataba emocional, física e verbalmente, pero en el Joker la quería hasta quizás la ame pero a su manera; porque ella es de su propiedad, es su creación, su nombre coincidía con el payaso arlequín…

— _Ella también tiene sus travesuras…Ha-Ha-Ha—_ lo decía de manera picara e acida, por sí mismo sabia las cosas que tenía con ella porque era suya.

Ella era el arlequín del amor, él era el arlequín del odio…Puede que por esas razones su relación volvía al amor después, de un mala noche lleno de violencia física e verbal.

— _Da-Da-ra-ra…Ha-Ha-Ha—_ burlaba a su lado, moviéndose de izquierda a derecha y así sucesivamente. — _Lo lamento Batsy, pero no debes interrumpir un baile, Ha-Ha-Ha—_ se detuvo en seco.

—Todo termino, Joker, Harley…Regresaran conmigo al manicomio. —advertía con un semblante serio e frívolo.

— _Ha-Ha-Ha, pero Batsy, ni siquiera conoces el vals del caos._ _—_ dijo apartándose de su compañera. — _Entre los tres estamos bailando, Ha-Ha-Ha. Tú tomaste mi mano, al igual que Harley, Ha-Ha-Ha—_ explico entre risas.

Batman había intervenido en esa enorme danza del caos que surgió con explosiones, dinamita y bromas con juguetes ' _inofensivos'._ En realidad, el Joker estuvo bailando con el murciélago, no solo con Harley, todavía sigue en el mismo puesto de siempre, en el tercero: primero era el, segundo era su enemigo.

— ¡Harley, tú no eres como el! —trataba de hacerla entender.

— ¡No regresare a ese lugar! —contradecía, apuntando con un arma de juguete. Las cartas filosas dañaban el traje del hombre enmascarado mientras que, este contraatacaba con sus batibumerang y así repitió para quitarle el arma a Quinn. Luego, el príncipe payaso fue tras el repitiendo con sus cartas afiladas, fue continuando con los demás juguetes "inofensivos" que poseía, en especial, las dentaduras explosivas y su flor que tiraba acido…

 **…**

 _«Lo retorcido tiene su vaivén.»_

En el momento de huir, alguien tenía que tomar un papel importante para escapar, juntos o no. Uno de los dos regresaría al manicomio, el supuesto _As_ que salía de la manga del Joker era para salvarse por sí mismo.

— _Lo lamento querida, este es el papel más difícil y lo sabes…—_ fingía una mueca de tristeza mientras hablaba. — _Ha-Ha-Ha…pero ¿sabes qué? Sé que regresaras a mí._

Cuando un helicóptero llego a buscarlos, en el transcurso de subir las escaleras alguien corto la otra mitad para dejarla caer.

— ¡Mr.J!—exclamo al caerse de la escalera de sogas. El caballero oscuro logro salvarla pero como la clásica rutina de siempre, Quinn regresaría al asilo Arkham.

Tratando de recapacitar una y otra vez, la doctora quería hacerla entender pero no había caso, pero cuando Harley se quedó sola con sus pensamientos, al llegar el momento de arrepentirse de todo lo que hizo en su vida. Estallo un sector de Arkham, las luces se entre cortaban, como si alguien estuviera jugando con la luz, hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —cuestiono al asomarse al vidrio. Observando los pasillos oscuros del asilo.

De repente. Una linterna ilumino su celda, una voz acida e peligrosa había logrado oír.

— _Miss Quinn, su cita de la medianoche ha llegado, Ha-Ha-Ha—_ decía un oficial al iluminarse su rostro mientras que, la joven lo observaba atraves del vidrio.

— ¡Puddin! —exclamo emocionada.

— _¡Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!_ _—_ al unísono.

El vals del caos o del crimen, daba entorno a ellos. Todo giraba en sí, de derecha a izquierda. Dejándose llevar por la música, ellos se dejaron llevar por los ruidos de cada explosión, pero todo se retornaba al vaivén y también a lo retorcido que es, su relación…

 **Fin-**

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fanfic de Batman :D**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
